For liquid crystal displays of fringe field switching (FFS) mode, color washout of the displayed image occurs when the displays are viewed from both the left and right sides. The reason is that when an alignment film is subject to a rubbing process to achieve orientation during the fabrication of a liquid crystal display, the rubbing process is commonly performed in the direction opposite to the gate-pads (e.g., from left to right), and therefore, after the liquid crystal is filled into the resultant liquid crystal cell, the liquid crystal has a pre-tilt angle in the opposite direction to the gate-pads (to the right direction). Hence, as shown in FIG. 1, when the liquid crystal display (LCD) screen is viewed from the right side, a comparatively large phase difference will cause a yellowish viewing effect; but when the LCD screen is viewed from the left side, a comparatively little phase difference will result in a bluish viewing effect.
Presently, a method for rectifying the color washout effect occurred for viewing of an LCD screen from both the left and right sides is to use a polarizer sheet and a color washout compensation film. Specifically, a combination of a polarizer sheet and a c-plate is used to compensate the color washout in the up-down direction, the left-right direction, and the diagonal directions and to compensate the brightness value at low gray scale. But, this technical solution increases not only costs but also the thickness of the polarizer sheet. Further, although an all-direction compensation for the color washout phenomenon can be achieved, the optical design procedure thereof is very complicated and thus is not comparable with mass applications.